Confessions
by awintea
Summary: alternate title: Everyone Loves Ryoma Confessions are made, but ... who will prevail in the end? // oneshot. crack.


Confessions 

I honestly don't know how this came about. I think I was high on something. Or drunk. I honestly don't know.

But _anyway_, I don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters. However, I do own this (horrible excuse/lack of) plot.

**x Confessions**

It was a beautiful day.

An azure blue sky with fluffy white clouds.

The birds chirped cheerfully while perched on trees that were in bloom.

And Momo, upon waking up and noticing his surroundings, knew that today... would be _the_ day.

x

Fuji Syusuke smiled at his sister. 'So, what is my fortune today?'

'I see unexpected romance that may come in your near future, Syusuke, but you will have to be careful today with what you say.'

Fuji smiled even wider. 'Thank you, Yumiko.' He picked up his schoolbag and started heading towards Seishun Gakuen, knowing exactly how this romance was going to come to him.

x

Tezuka walked to Seishun Gakuen steadily, sporting his Seigaku blazer. There was to be no tennis practice today, because Tezuka (despite his reputation) was not totally uncaring, and decided that making the club practice on the last day of school wouldn't be the kindest thing.

He touched the second button of his blazer lightly. Today would be the last chance for him to say anything, to tell him what he felt.

x

'Eiji, you better get your butt out of bed or you're going to be late for class!'

Eiji, however, was already out of bed and all dressed for school. 'I'm coming, I'm coming!' He yelled back. 'Sheesh.'

Eiji glanced at himself in the mirror, and grinned. He was going to graduate today, and he was going to make the most out of it.

x

'So put that in his shoe cubby for me.'

'Hai, Atobe-sama.'

Atobe watched as one of his ever-loyal servants drove away in the general direction of Seishun Gakuen, and smirked.

Today was going to be _his_ day.

x

Echizen Ryoma went straight into Seishun Gakuen, not heading towards the tennis courts, practice having been cancelled. After reaching his shoe cubby, he took off his shoes so he could change them. Putting in his outdoor shoes, he was about to put on his school shoes when he noticed something inside it.

He shook his shoe.

No less than twenty small pieces of paper fell out.

Ryoma immediately crumpled up the pink pieces of paper, and threw them into a nearby garbage can.

He looked at the remaining twelve papers.

He took out the ones that said 'Ryoma-sama' in them, leaving him with five, innocuous slips of paper.

He glanced at the first one.

'Please meet me after school at the Seishun tennis courts.'

He crumpled it and threw it into the garbage can.

He looked at the next one.

'Meet me at the tennis courts!!' It had a star at the end of the sentence in replacement of regular punctuation.

He threw the paper into the conveniently nearby garbage can.

The third slip was folded into an elegant heart. He glanced at it. On one side, he could make out the word 'tennis'.

He threw out the heart as well.

He looked at the fourth one. It was scrawled on a piece of lined paper.

'Meet me after school at the tennis courts.'

Ryoma threw out this slip too.

Ryoma looked at the last slip, written in elegant calligraphy and much kanji.

He simply threw the piece of paper into the garbage can without reading it.

Ryoma went onto class nonchalantly, the slips of paper soon forgotten.

x

Atobe got out of his limo, and walked onto the Seishun school grounds. He frowned in distaste. The school was so... Ugh. The Hyoutei grounds were so much better. He headed for the tennis courts, and was trying to think of a cool pose to position himself in when somebody spoke up.

'Atobe?' A feminine voice asked. 'What are you doing here at Seigaku?'

Atobe looked at Fuji.

And at Tezuka, Momo, and Eiji, who were staring at him.

'...What are you all doing on the court?' Atobe demanded.

Fuji replied with a smile, 'Shouldn't we be asking you that, as this is _our_ school's tennis court?'

Eiji nodded. 'Whatcha doing here nya, Atobe-san?'

Atobe was trying to think up a suitable reply, when Momo spoke up. 'But what are all of you doing here?' Momo was referring to Fuji, Eiji, and Tezuka.

Fuji continued to smile. 'We, quite possibly, have the same objective in mind. Right, Tezuka?'

Tezuka was poker-faced.

Atobe pressed, 'What do you mean by 'same objective', Fuji?'

Fuji replied cheerfully, 'It's not a coincidence that we're all here at the tennis courts. I'm sure we all had some reason for coming here, and I think that the reason is the same for all of us.'

Eiji pouted. 'Fuji, you're not making any sense.'

Momo nodded. 'Can't you tell us, Fuji? In normal words?'

Fuji nodded back. 'Normal words? Well, one way of putting it would be to say that our _objective_ seems to be heading, not for the tennis courts, but the vending machine beside it.'

Four heads turned in the direction that Fuji was already looking, and saw Echizen Ryoma buying a can of Ponta.

x

Ryoma was just about to open his can when he heard a loud voice.

'Ochibi! Over here, over here!'

Ryoma glanced at the tennis courts, where Eiji and gang were standing.

And suddenly remembered the slips of paper that had been in his shoe.

Ryoma headed over to the courts with increasing dread, and was sure that his can of Ponta wasn't going to be of much help to him.

'O-chi-bi!' Eiji glomped Ryoma.

Two pairs of eyes glared at Eiji.

Eiji let go of Ryoma.

Atobe and Tezuka stopped glaring.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. 'So what did the five of you want to say?'

'Eh? What do you mean?' Momo spluttered, his face a faint red.

'Well, I figured that the five of you were the ones who had written the note for me.' Ryoma smirked. 'Unless I was wrong?'

The five in question stood in silence.

Fuji was the one to break it. 'You assumed correctly, Echizen.'

'So?' Ryoma asked again. 'What did you have to say?'

Eiji was pink in the face. 'Tezuka can talk first! 'Cause he's the captain nya!'

Tezuka frowned.

'Buchou, you should go first! Make an example!' Momo added.

Tezuka stayed silent.

'If none of you are going, then ore-sama will.' Atobe spoke up. 'Echizen-'

'Atobe, I believe that you should go last.' Fuji interrupted Atobe, his smile none too innocent. 'It wouldn't be fair for you to go first, would it?'

Fuji continued, 'I'll speak first, as none of you seem to want to.'

Atobe protested, 'But I-'

Fuji glared at him, blue eyes like lasers boring into Atobe. Atobe shut his mouth meekly.

Fuji was about to continue, when Eiji interrupted. 'But it's not fair if you go first either, Fujiko!'

Momo nodded. 'It's not fair at all, it's not. I think that we should all go at the same time.'

Eiji grinned. 'Yeah! Momo, that's a good idea.'

'Ore-sama should not have to speak at the same time as all of you-'

Atobe was once again quietened by Fuji's glare.

Fuji turned to Eiji, eyes closed again. 'I think that's a great idea, Eiji. How about you, Tezuka?'

Tezuka said, 'Yes.'

Eiji said cheerfully, 'On three then? Three. Two. On-'

'Ryoma-san!'

The six of them turned to a pigtailed girl running up to Ryoma, a card in hand. She handed it to Ryoma wordlessly, her face all pink.

Ryoma read the card, and looked at Sakuno emotionlessly. And then he said, 'Baka,' with a real smile on his face. 'I like you too.'

And then, the presence of the fangirls in the nearby bushes was made evident when they all ran out, shouting angrily at the unfairness, and why Ryoma-sama should pick them instead.

Ryoma and Sakuno disappeared amidst the uproar, leaving Tezuka, Atobe, Momo, Fuji, and Eiji standing there stupidly.

'Well.' Fuji said, the smile off his face for once. 'That was ... an unexpected development.'

Atobe nodded. 'And ore-sama had wasted ten minutes on writing Echizen that note too. And I don't have anybody to give the second button on my blazer too.'

Eiji pouted. 'Sakuno-chan took Echizen away from us nya!'

Momo nodded. 'It's not fair at all.'

Tezuka said nothing.

Silence ensued.

'So, what do we do now?' **x owari**

**x omake**

'What did senpai-tachi want to say to you?' Sakuno asked shyly.

Ryoma shrugged. 'Probably something about tennis.'

The two of them continued on their happy date.

**x x x**

See what I mean? xD I honestly don't know how I wrote this. But … if this amused you in anyway, or if you want to flame or complain or whine or whatever, please review! Any sort of feedback is appreciated! -awinchan


End file.
